


Breeding Love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, F/M, Post-Canon, Sansa never married Ramsay or Harry, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Jon!” she snorted, her body shaking with laughter. Even when he frowned at her indignantly as his cheeks flushed a darker pink still, it only seemed to make her laugh harder. “You’ve been like an animal these past few weeks because you’ve been trying to get me pregnant?”“Every time I would just think about how I might get you with child and that just made me hard all over again,” he mumbled, clearing his throat in embarrassment.“So, you only desire me as a brood mare?” she stated indignantly and Jon shook his head wildly.“No, Gods no! I love you and desire you all hours of the day as it is,” he replied, running a hand across his beard in contemplation. “It is just, it made it even more so to think that each time could lead to you conceiving my child.”Tumblr prompt: Jon/Sansa (married) Breeding Kink!





	Breeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally changed the title from Bleeding Love because I had no inspiration for a title. Don't @ me! :p

In all her lessons about being a good wife, about how babes were made, she had never been told about the pleasures a lady could feel in such an act. Like many before her, she was led to believe that her husband, whoever he would be, was to take _his_ pleasure and all she had to worry about was giving him sons.

But Jon had taught her otherwise. With his fingers and tongue, he had made her fall apart over and over, even before they officially wed. He had refused to take her before she was wed to him properly and that had been a delicious, sweet torture. To know of the pleasure that he could give her as he licked at her cunt, to think of what his cock would feel like when he filled her with his fingers. She had practically ripped his clothes off in her need for him last night.

She turned her head to look at Jon as he continued to slumber on and a small frown tugged at her face as she recalled their passionate coupling the night before.

He seemed to like feasting upon her, she had noticed. And last night had been no different. In fact, he had spent longer than usual coaxing pleasure from her body over and over again. She flushed as she recalled how he had sucked on her teats like a babe, moaning around her nipples as though they had been the best thing he had ever tasted.

The first time he had taken her, he had been gentle enough, letting her get used to the strange sensation of his cock as it filled her more than his fingers ever could. He had whimpered into her neck, shaking with the intensity of his climax as he spilled inside of her.

And now she remembered when he had woken her in the middle of the night, his fingers spreading her lower lips apart as another rubbed and flicked at the sensitive bud that always managed to wring such sweet pleasure from her body.

He had spent a lot of attention on her breasts then too, cupping and squeezing them and pinching the nipples into hard peaks. Then he had rolled her onto her back once more and pushed inside of her. His movements had been gentle once more, aware she was still getting used to the act. Yet, it hadn’t stopped him lifting her legs to her chest as he rocked slowly between her legs.

It had felt strange, the muscles in her legs protesting against the move, unused to being held in such a way. His cock felt deeper too, a low groan echoing in her ear as he started to increase his speed. And when he had finished, she was surprised at how he stayed inside of her, his hands continuing to hold her legs up as he rutted against her a couple more times.

As if her thoughts had woken him, she felt his hand slowly stroke along her belly and settle on her hip. His lips pressed against her shoulder and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her ass. His hand slid up her side, cupping her breast once more.

“Sansa,” he murmured, voice husky from sleep and desire. She whimpered as his finger circled her nipple in slow, teasing circles.

“Jon,” she whined, rutting back against him as she shivered with pleasure.

She gasped in surprise as he hoisted her leg up and settled it against her own. His fingers dipped down against her cunt, teasing her folds and testing her readiness. A deep moan of satisfaction rumbled in his chest as he felt her already slick with desire.

A rather unladylike groan escaped her as he nudged his cock inside of her, still moving slowly as he filled her. The gentleness made her smile against the pillow as he started to move. She can’t believe how lucky she is now, to have such a sweet, gentle man who desired her and loved her so well.

The sun had cast its light upon the bed as he tensed and spilled inside of her, a soft whimper buried against her neck and his hands holding her tight against him.

***

A soft whimper escaped her as he pushed inside of her in a sharp thrust, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She pressed her forehead to her wrists, a long groan breaking past her lips as he moved inside of her.

His hand pulled her braid aside, his lips pressing wet kisses to the side of her neck as he set a fast pace. She shivered at the way his beard tickled her sensitive skin and he grunted as she fluttered around him in response to her pleasure.

He didn’t last long, holding her flush against his hips as he spilled inside of her and rutted a few more times, as though trying to get every last drop of his seed into her. The thought made her flush with wanton desire, her cheeks reddening further as his hand slipped down to her sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers stroked and pinched her into a shuddering climax.

It had been a quick coupling but it was the second time that day he had taken her that morning. She had heard that men had an appetite for these acts and Jon was certainly proving to live up to those rumours. Whether in their bed, over his desk or against the heart tree, Jon’s desire for her hardly ever seemed to be sated.

And he still had a fascination with her breasts, always cupping them slightly and squeezing them before he moved his attention lower to ready her for his cock.

She had barely thought about it, thinking it normal for men to like such things. And she also hadn’t thought much about the way he would stay inside her and pin her legs up by holding the back of her knees after he had peaked inside of her with a desperate whine.

***

“You’re with child,” he whispered against her lips, his grey eyes dark as he placed a hand against her stomach.

“What?” she blurted, pulling her head back to frown at him in confusion.

It was true that she hadn’t had her moonblood since before they were wed. Still, she hadn’t been able to ask Sam to check over her and make sure she truly was and that everything was fine before she actually told Jon.

“How would you know that?” she asked, wincing at how shrill her voice was in her bewilderment.

Jon flushed as he gestured to her breasts. “They’re bigger, heavier.”

“Is that why you have had such a fascination with them?” she asked, subconsciously raising a hand to squeeze them.

“When you mentioned children at our betrothal feast,” he said softly, licking his lips as he watched her explore her body before continuing. “I had thought about children before but the thought of you carrying my child. Gods Sansa, it does something to me. Surely you must have wondered why I couldn’t seem to get enough of you.”

She giggled as his dark eyes fixed upon her stomach and she placed a hand atop of it on instinct. It was very slight but she could feel the swell now that he had commented.

“I hadn’t thought about how often you bedded me,” she commented lightly. “I did wonder about why you seemed to like me on my back so much and why you seemed to like holding my legs up.”

“Ah,” he replied, giving an embarrassed chuckle. “I, uh, I read that it would help you conceive.”

“Jon!” she snorted, her body shaking with laughter. Even when he frowned at her indignantly as his cheeks flushed a darker pink still, it only seemed to make her laugh harder. “You’ve been like an animal these past few weeks because you’ve been trying to get me pregnant?”

“Every time I would just think about how I might get you with child and that just made me hard all over again,” he mumbled, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

“So, you only desire me as a brood mare?” she stated indignantly and Jon shook his head wildly.

“No, Gods no! I love you and desire you all hours of the day as it is,” he replied, running a hand across his beard in contemplation. “It is just, it made it even more so to think that each time could lead to you conceiving my child.”

“I suppose you are lucky then, dear husband,” she responded teasingly. “Lucky that I have a desire to fill this castle as much as you. So, I hope you’re still up for the job once this one is born.”

“I promise,” he assured her.


End file.
